


Our Broken Love

by LilMissShadow_Xion



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Hunter Riku, King Sora, M/M, Riku Loves Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku is loyal to his king, Sora Loves Riku (Kingdom Hearts), Soriku - Freeform, mom mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23887936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissShadow_Xion/pseuds/LilMissShadow_Xion
Summary: Dreams are rare for dream eaters. But bringing something out of them is rarer.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 24





	Our Broken Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SmartZelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartZelda/gifts).



> I made this originally as a 1st person POV, but I updated to 3rd and did a complete rewrite. I hope you enjoy.

The soft silver rays of the moon slipped down from the sky. Shimmering and dancing from one silver leaf to the next. Forest floor bounced the moon light into the trees made of pure silver leaves. Those leaves thusly bouncing the moon’s light onto the brush. The whole place seemed to glow softly. It was truly a sight to behold. It was peaceful and quiet. A light breeze hung in the air, sometimes it would roll by softly and without incident. Other times it would pick up a bit more and sweep by. Rustling the brush where someone with silver hair crouched.

He held an obsidian bow taught. Its string was the color of the sunlight, and the arrow was darkness and light in the vague shape of an arrow. His eyes trained on the perfectly white steed before him. Its mane flowed perfectly as a sharp but dignified horn rested on it’s head like a crowning jewel. The creature didn’t even notice when the male had let the arrow fly.

It was struck, and it stood up to look around. It would’ve run away too, but it was too late. The male arose from the brush and walked over to the grand and tall steed. Brushing a hand through its grand mane. A look of sympathy and remorse washed over the platinum blonde’s face. He mumbled something softly as a single golden eye spied him from afar.

Magic was never flashy. Despite the stories you are told as a kid. Magic was never flashy and bold. It was subtle and took a lot of sleight of hand to pull off. And while the male carefully brushed his hands across the mane of the creature, you wouldn’t even notice it had shrunk down until it was the small as the palm of your hand and already in his bag.

Once all was still, the other who had been watching the silver haired male came out of the brush clapping. It was loud enough to startle the younger male. The unknown person’s face was shrouded with darkness. Still, the silver haired hunter backed away instinctively.

“I see you still own impeccable aim,” the person chuckled. “I’d say I taught you pretty well Kid.”

“What do you want,” the male sneered as he continued to back away from him.

“Oh, nothing. Just wanted to see how my favorite seeker of darkness was fairing serving his king.” The man placed his hands behind his back, opting to not take a step forward. “You know it’s almost pitiful to watch you do this to yourself. And to think, you were the old coot’s favorite. Hell, you were _my_ favorite. You had so much potential kid. And you squander that all to serve him?”

“I’m not coming back. You can forget that notion.”

“Awe, kid, don’t be like that. My master would be pretty disappointed if I let you get away again.” The male dropped his hands from his back. “And you know well that man means business. Between him and the old coot, I’m being worked to the bone. So, do me a favor and just follow me, won’t ‘cha kid?”

“No,” the younger male hissed.

The person groaned, as he summoned a pair of crossbows. “I really don’t like doing things the hard way. But if you want to do it the hard way I don’t mind.”

“You don’t have to do it the hard way. What part of ‘leave me alone and stop trying to get me to come back into your ranks’, do you do not understand? Just leave me alone. I’m not here for a fight, and I won’t be here for a fight. Just leave me to my job under my new king. The old one can cope as far as I care, Xehanort.”

“Suit yourself kid,” the cloaked figure huffed. Resting a crossbow on his shoulder. “One of these days, you might end up with much more then you bargained for.”

The silver haired male shook his head and turned his back to the other person. “You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“You’re right,” the person chuckled. “Come to think of it, I think you know full well what I’m referring to. Either way, it was nice talking to you, but I really think you shouldn’t turn your back on me.” He raised one arm and aimed to shoot him square in the back. “I could shoot you dead where you stand. No blood on my hands. No witnesses, and my job is done just as easily and just as fast.”

“You won’t.”

“And what make you so sure?” The male mused. The hunter merely slipped the bow over his left shoulder and began to walk away.

“A hunch I guess,” the male called back. His outline was soon lost in the forest composed of silver, platinum, and diamonds. The cloaked figure just chuckled.

“You really do know what’s going on, don’t you Riku?” Dropping his raised arm, he let his weapons disappear and opened a black portal. Disappearing, and leaving no evidence of the confrontation.

Rose tinged clouds floated over the horizon and blending into the soft blues that gave way into deep navy. The sky, once freckled with stars, was now turning hues of purples and pinks. Just as the silver haired male had arrived in the stable. His sea foam eyes scanned the room, amused to see all the different creatures. They all were either sleeping or just waking up. He walked to the back of the stable and pulled out the creature he had just captured.

In an empty stall, Riku placed the miniature creature on the hay. He carefully stood up and went to tending to all the other animals. It went mostly smooth. He had made the mistake of awaking the anguis. But it wasn’t hard to sooth the giant snake. The silver haired male was talented at taking care of the animals in the stable.

By the time the sun had risen, the silver haired male had climbed to the roof. He fiddled with the small gift he had been making whilst hunting the creature he had brought to the stable. It was quiet and still, whilst he focused on his magic. He lost himself so much in the process of making a flower that would stand the test of time, that he didn’t notice the door to the stable slip open before closing.

A brunette male was dressed in a frilly long-sleeved blouse with black riding pants and boots. His ocean filled orbs scanned the room as he annoyingly fidgeted with his collar and wrists. The male made a mental note to tell his maids not to pick out the outfit next time. He felt a bit constrained in the flowing fabric. It didn’t take long for him to spot the new creature in the stall and squeal with delight. Without a moment’s hesitation, he dashed over to the new animal. Startling Riku who was lounging over head in his bed.

“Oh, it’s so beautiful~! You are such a beautiful horse,” the brunette hummed. He leaned into the stall and reached out to touch the creature.

“Your majesty,” the hunter started as he dragged himself off his bed and look over the overhang. “Don’t touch him.”

“Why not Riku,” the brunette whined. “It wouldn’t hurt to bet the horse!”

“It’s not a horse. It’s a unicornis. Now leave him alone. I’ll be down in a moment. Don’t touch a single thing.” The hunter said.

The brunette sighed and pulled his arms away and walked away from the stall. He impatiently waited for the hunter to climb his way down from the cavity in the roof that was his room. The male really didn’t understand why the silver haired male insisted to stay in the stable so often. Especially since he had a place in the palace. It made the brunette’s heart ache a small bit. Did Riku not feel welcomed in the palace? Worry started to fill his head.

Riku on the other hand, just climbed down and clumsily hid the finished flower behind his back. The brunette had his back to him, as he racked his mind with worry. Attempting to justify why the hunter wouldn’t stay in the palace with him. After a long moment, Riku managed to summon the courage to tap the brunette’s shoulder. Startling the smaller male.

Quickly turning around, the worry that had filled him was quickly swept away. His ocean orbs investigated the sea foam ones and a small smile made its way onto his lips. They stood there, staring for a moment. The brunette taking a moment to lose himself in the sea foam eyes of the taller male. While the other was still with freight. He didn’t really realize how close he stood until the brunette had turned around. He had to resummon the courage he built up moments ago.

“Riku,” the brunette breathed. He took a small step forward and cupped his face softly. “You’re blushing again,” he giggled. Causing the male to sputter in surprise. But before he could say anything, the brunette stole a kiss from him. Pulling back with a cheeky smile, before stepping away.

“Your majesty,” Riku started up, only for the brunette to give him a slightly glare.

“Oh, drop that!” The brunette groaned. “We’ve been together for such a long time. No one is here, so you can drop the formalities.” The brunette tapped Riku’s nose. “Now, I don’t wanna hear anymore of this ‘your majesty’ stuff for the rest of the day.”

“Yes y-” the male caught himself. “Yes, Sora.” He sighed in defeat. The brunette just giggled and smiled.

“That’s better,” Sora hummed. “Just because I’m your king, doesn’t mean I’m not your lover too.”

There was a beat of silence before the silver haired male sighed and nodded.

“You’re right. I just, still can’t get over the fact that I’m lucky enough to be so close with my own king.” He paused and took a deep breath. “Sora, could you close your eyes for a moment?”

“Huh, oh sure Riku,” the king quickly responded.

Riku took Sora’s hand and carefully placed the diamond flower in his grasp. The blossom was made of perfect crystal diamond. Its stem made with the fickle gold wrapped around a platinum stem, making a lace like design. Two small leaves made of gold with a lacing of silver, leaned towards the blossom. Once Sora felt the flower being placed in his hand, his eyes fluttered open as he stared in awe.

“Riku,” he started. “You didn’t have to.” His voice was shallow and shocked. “I swear, you spoil me too much.”

The hunter chuckled. “I don’t spoil you enough. You’re my King, and you deserved to be showered in every small piece of my love.” He took the flower back and smiled softly. “Now come here, I know exactly where to put it.”

Sora stepped closer. He closed his eyes as his beloved hesitated for a moment. Trying to refocus himself on putting the crystal flower in his lover’s hair. He hated that he sometimes had second thoughts about everything. But as quickly as it came, it vanished with a new wave of confidence. He carefully placed the flower in the brunette’s hair. Once he was sure the flower was secure in Sora’s hair, he moved back slightly.

“Thank you Riku,” the brunette hummed. He smiled softly. It was a perfect image.

And then, as fate’s cruel hand was dealt, the image vanished. The sound of his alarm going off on his phone stirred the male awake. His matted silver hair fell in his face as he fumbled the phone in his hands to turn off the alarm. It took a while, but he managed to turn it off. With a pained sigh, he stared at the time on his phone. It was 7 am, and a single message was on his phone. Mickey was asking if he could help him do a supply run for Terra and Aqua. With a soft sigh, the male dragged himself out of bed.

Placing his phone on his bedside table, he pauses when his hand brushed over something cold. He glanced down, only to look back and stare in disbelief. There laid the flower he had fashioned out of magic in his dream. Riku didn’t know how to feel. But he questioned softly if what he experienced was really a dream. He left the room, leaving the perfectly crafted flower to await his return in silence.


End file.
